


School Trips Are *totally* Punk Rock

by tooswegforyouhaha



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Calum's on the football team, I'm tryna get the Australian shit right, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, Malum-relationship, Michael's sort of this tattooed reject, Partly inspired by some song fics I did, Skater boy!luke, Smut, The title will make sense in a couple chapters, and Calum is a smirky lil shit, ashton just wants to have a good senior year, bc growth spurt and puberty, even though it's soccer here in the USA, it's gonna be really smutty I promise, luke is becoming a popular little bastard, malum to the death, maybe lashton in later chapters, okay enough tagging, popular!ashton, sexy Calum, sexy Michael, slow burn?, they're both kinda assholes, well Michael is a major asshole, who wants in Calum's pants so fucking bad tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooswegforyouhaha/pseuds/tooswegforyouhaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum wants to bulk up and win the football championship.<br/>Michael wants in Calum's pants.<br/>Ashton just wants a good senior year.<br/>And Luke, well, Luke is just trying to deal with all the new attention he's getting as a side effect of puberty slamming into him like a freight train.</p>
<p>*WILL UPDATE EVERY COUPLE OF DAYS I PROMISE*</p>
<p>LATEST UPDATE: SEPTEMBER 10 2014 :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lookin' better than your ass in gym shorts

The heat rolling up from the road assaulted Calum in waves, making him swear and wipe the sweat from his eyes, grimacing as he felt his earbuds slipping out due to the sheen of sweat covering his entire body. All of his muscles ached, due to the intense workout the football coach had run the team through, but Calum had stayed behind to work in the school's weight room, due to his determination to bulk up more this school year. And so now, as he jogged home, his schoolbook-laden backpack banging into his back with every step, his entire body was just one screaming riot, begging him to stop running.  
Luckily, there was a stoplight up ahead, and he skidded to a stop, hesitating only a second before dumping his backpack on the ground and stripping his shirt off, revealing his chiseled chest muscles, biceps and abs. Even if he wasn't as bulked up as he'd like to be Calum was still toned and defined from his countless hours on the football field, and a low whistle of appreciation reached his ears from one of the cars waiting at the red light. Calum glanced over at the line of cars and his lips twitched at the sight of the black muscle car, it's engine purring idly. He dragged his eyes up the car to the driver's seat, already knowing who he'd see behind the wheel.  
Sure enough, Michael Clifford, in his full "punk rock" glory with his messy lilac hair, eyebrow piercing and pierced ears, was staring at Calum, his lower lip loosely pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Calum raised his eyebrows, and a slow, filthy smile tugged up the corners of Michael's indecently red mouth, and he glanced at the road quickly, ensuring that the light hadn't turned green yet before looking back at Calum, who was in the process of tucking his shirt into the back of the waistband of his gym shorts. He turned and picked up his backpack, giving Michael an utterly wonderful view of his ass before straightening and jogging across the road, weaving through the cars and utterly not giving a fuck about the neon "DON'T WALK" traffic sign.  
Michael let out a startled laugh, which turned into a groan halfway through as he watched Calum's ass move through the flimsy material of his shorts.  
A honk from behind him startled him out of his lustful reverie, and he quickly threw the car into drive and stomped on the gas, the engine growling as the car practically leapt forward.  
He caught up to Calum in a matter of seconds, and for a moment he entertained the idea of pulling over and offering the boy a ride, blasting green day and impressing Calum with his amazing music tastes.  
His thoughts shoved that idea aside and presented instead the image of Calum underneath him in the backseat, sweaty and flushed just as he had been at the stoplight, sweat glistening on his body and his hands fisting in Michaels hair-  
Michael swore and drove faster, flashing by Calum and completely blowing off the plans he had made with Luke to meet up at the skate park in favor of shoving his jeans down his thighs and curling a hand around his aching cock as soon as he was in his driveway, hips bucking up into his fist at the thought of how Calum would be so loose-limbed post-workout, so willing to let Michael do whatever he wanted to him.  
And if he got jizz splattered all over his steering wheel, well, no one had to know.


	2. I love a girl in uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bewARE

As soon as Calum's alarm clock went off the next morning, he slammed a hand on the snooze button and rolled back over, knowing it was only going to be a matter of moments before his mother came knocking at his door to make sure he was up and getting ready. Sure enough, the wannabe-drill-sergeant banging on the door jolted him out of his doze a minute later, and he managed to croak out "I'm up", sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of bed, rubbing at his eyes. The vigorous knocking continued, and Calum groaned before repeating his words, this time yelling them in order to be heard over the pounding. "Good morning, Calum! Love you sweetie!" His mother called cheerfully, and Calum nodded sleepily as he stumbled from his room to the bathroom. He showered quickly and, after roughly rubbing his hair dry and then brushing it up into a quiff, wrapped a towel around his waist, hurrying back to his room to get dressed. A black button down was quickly thrown on, and he hopped around his room as he tried and failed to shove his books into his backpack whilst putting on his ripped black skinny jeans. Giving up, he threw his bag onto his bed and yanked his jeans on the rest of way, tugging on his black chuck taylors and then stuffing everything into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and grabbing his phone, keys and wallet, winding up his earbuds as he bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mother was there, and as soon as he had gathered up a sleeve of ritz crackers and an apple he kissed her cheek, throwing a hasty "I love you mum!" over his shoulder as he dashed out. The ride to school was over before it even began, and he was being bowled over by a starved beast by the name of Ashton Irwin before he knew it, being relieved of his half-eaten apple and unopened crackers. "Hey." Calum protested, watching Ashton rip the crackers open and stuff at least 7 in his mouth. Ashton rolled his eyes and tried to say something, but only ended up spewing crumbs all over Calum. Calum groaned and shoved Ashton away from him, accidentally putting more muscle behind it than he had planned, making Ashton squawk as he toppled over, arms pinwheeling frantically as he desperately tried to regain his balance, but it was too late. He fell, crashing into a group of cheerleaders that had been waving their pom-poms and ra-ra-ra-ing in an attempt to rustle up some school spirit in anticipation of the sports-centric assembly that was going to take place later that morning. There were a few shrieks of surprise, but when the swirl of pleated skirts and curled ponytails cleared, Ashton was back on his feet, tugging his beanie back into place and brushing cracker crumbs off of more than one uniform with a cheeky smile, his dimples out in full effect. Calum watched all of this with an amused expression, knowing that if Ashton didn't have a hugely dominate romantic side he would be a total player. He's full enough of himself as it is, don't tell him that, he thought silently, and then got a full three seconds of entertainment out of imagining Ashton's reaction to Calum telling him that he was a player before he was jerked out of his thoughts by an arm being thrown around his shoulders. It was Michael, of course, wearing a ratty, hole-riddled Metallica shirt with the sleeves cut off, black skinny jeans and black boots, his lilac hair almost blinding this close up. "Mmm, love a girl in uniform." Michael rasped, eyes raking over the cheerleaders slowly. Calum snorted and shook his head, shrugging off Michael's arm and stepping away. Michael let him go, wearing a smile that one might see on a parent watching their toddler insist on doing something by themselves, long-suffering and patient. "What, do you not think so?" Michael asked, gesturing to the now-giggling posse of girls. Calum stepped towards him, his voice low as he said, "I think when I turn around and walk away, you're going to watch MY ass, not theirs." The way Michael's eyes widened, his teeth biting down on his lower lip as he stared at Calum made a rush of bravery course through Calum's veins, and he took a few more steps forward, crowding into Michael's space so that he could whisper into his ear. "I also think if I told you I'm planning on jerking off to thoughts of your lips wrapped around my dick in the boiler room after second period you might be there." Calum murmured before pulling back to see Michael's reaction. Michael had gone stock-still, his pupils blown wide and his teeth biting down so hard on his lip that it had gone white. "The offer is on the table" Calum said quietly, and then hitched his bag higher up on his shoulder before turning and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger because I'm an absolutely wonderful person ;) 
> 
> It's gonna be so smutty guys like omg


	3. The complexities of Middlemarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Calum doesn't can't wait till the boiler room after second period.

When Calum had told Michael "the boiler room after second period" he hadn't imagined just how long those first two periods would be. Calum kept thinking back over his words, and now that he was imagining, honest to god letting himself imagine having Michael's mouth -fucking hell, Michael's MOUTH, with his indecently red lips- around his dick, he was sure he was going to go insane. The same thoughts kept racing around his head in circles, and the minute hand on the clock hadn't moved for at least TWO minutes, he was sure of it.   
"Hood!"   
Calum's head snapped up, and he blinked several times before he was able to focus on the teacher, who was tapping the whiteboard with his pointer. He read over the question written there silently before clearing his throat and looking back down at his desk.   
"I think-"   
"You think, or you know?" The teacher asked mockingly.   
Calum's eyes flashed, his temper skyrocketing, and he gritted his teeth before spitting out his answer to the question of "Middlemarch is a complex tale of...?"   
"Middlemarch is a complex tale of idealism, disillusion, profligacy, loyalty and frustrated love. Virginia Woolf famously endorsed it as one of the few English novels written for grown up people, but Henry James chose to describe it as a treasure house of detail."   
Calum sat with his arms folded across his chest, his jaw clenched tight, chin lifted defiantly as he stared the teacher down.   
The teacher stared back, finally looking away and nodding, but Calum didn't relax his posture or unclench his jaw.   
Anger was pulsing through his veins, hot and raging and screaming for an outlet, and the instant the bell rang he was up out of his seat and storming out of the classroom.   
One period down, one period to go.   
Calum heard a familiar laugh and whirled, eyes instantly catching on the head of lilac hair that was just ducking out of a classroom.   
One more period, unless...  
He stalked down the hall, shouldering past a quartet of giggling freshman girls, blinking as he looked down at them, because they were so SMALL, how were they that short?   
Calum shook his head, turning his attention back to the rapidly-approaching lilac-haired Michael.   
Michael was talking to an incredibly tall, broad-shouldered boy, who was wearing all black, his blonde hair flopping out of his black beanie and getting into his blue eyes. A skateboard, something totally not allowed on school grounds, was clutched in his hands, and he was nodding along enthusiastically to whatever Michael was proposing.   
Calum, in the spirit of giving no fucks about manners when it came to sex, reached out and wrapped his long fingers around Michael's wrist as he passed the two conversing boys and then kept walking, smoothly jerking Michael out of his conversation and forcing him to run to catch up.   
"Calum, what the fuck?" Michael demanded, panting slightly after his yell (it was a YELL, not a shriek, he was a very manly man) of surprise.   
Calum chose not to answer, instead glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching, and then shouldering open the nearest door, which oh-so-conveniently happened to be the janitorial storeroom.   
It was black as fucking pitch, and Michael's eyes were able to adjust the tiniest amount before Calum was shoving him up against the wall and messily crashing their lips together and- oh.   
Oh, Calum was a GOOD kisser. He was licking into Michael's mouth and flexing his fingers over Michael's hips and Michael was going to die.   
He was going to die, and Luke was going to be SO fucking pissed because they were partners in Sociology and Michael was doing almost all of the project worth 80% of their end-of-year grade because Luke was utter shit at socializing, but death by Calum Hood had just shot to the top of his "ways to go" list.   
And so Michael quite happily wrapped his arms around Calum's neck and pulled him in even closer, their mouths sliding over each other in filthy, saliva-slick kisses.   
Michael was pretty damn sure he could kiss Calum (or let Calum kiss him?) for the rest of his life, but then Calum started grinding into him, hips rocking into hips in a desperate search for friction.   
A low, frustrated whine broke from Calum's lips and Michael utterly lost it, swearing and breaking away from Calum's lips. Before he even knew what he was doing, his hands were sliding down Calum's back to his arse, gripping it tightly and shoving Calum's hips forward to achieve a tighter grind.   
"F-Fuck." Calum groaned before burying his face into Michael's neck and licking over the skin there, making Michael jump and then sag back into the wall, letting out a needy whine.   
"Fuck, Michael, come here-" Calum muttered, pulling back and ripping at the waistband of Michael's jeans.   
Oh, shit, was all Michael had time to think before Calum's hand was closing around his hard cock, jerking him fast and rough and too dry, but Michael was so not complaining, because this was Calum fucking Hood and Michael had liked him for forEVER and now he was here, with his hand shoved down Michael's pants, mumbling the dirtiest shit Michael had ever heard into his ear, and- fuck- that should be illegal, Calum saying shit like that- Michael's head snapped back, thumping into the wall as his vision whited out, his cock kicking in Calum's hand as translucent white strings of liquid exploded from it, splattering both his and Calum's shirts.   
He was panting, his chest heaving, and it took a few seconds before he registered the feeling of Calum grinding up against his thigh, hips moving frantically as he chased his impending orgasm.   
"Calum, fuck, sorry-" Michael babbled as he turned them both around so that Calum was up against the wall, shoving his shoulders up against it a bit more hard than he really needed to before dropping to his knees.   
"MICHAEL." Calum spat out, his teeth gritted as his hands scrabbled for something, anything to hold onto.   
Michael was too busy dipping a hand into Calum's briefs to notice, but as soon as his mouth closed around the head of Calum's dick, Calum's hands flew to his hair, fisting handfuls of it and pulling, making Michael groan.   
Michael had always loved sucking people off, loved having his mouth full, loved the taste of it, even if it was kind of gross, even though he maybe wasn't supposed to like it as much as he did.   
And Calum's dick- well. It was much, much nicer than anyone else's, and Michael adjusted his earlier statement. He could suck Calum off for the rest of his life, and maybe do a little bit of kissing in between.   
Calum was fighting to stay still, he could tell, his hips twitching, but Michael pinned his hips to the wall with his hands and looked up at Calum from underneath his eyelashes.   
Calum was staring down at him, and as soon as their eyes met he let out a strangled "fuck Michael" and came, his hips struggling against Michael's grip as Michael worked him through it, swallowing his warm come and grimacing at the clingy texture sticking to his teeth.   
Calum slid down the wall to sit on the floor, looking fucked out and utterly gorgeous, which didn't help Michael's conviction that yes, he should go to class, not stay here and make Calum Hood ride him until his uber-tough football muscles gave out.   
"I don't- don't usually-" Calum gasped, rubbing a hand over his face.   
"If I bought you some panties, would you wear them for me?" Michael interrupted, asking the question as casually as if he was asking a teacher when lunch was.   
Calum's jaw dropped, and he stared at Michael wordlessly, a hint of red spreading across his cheeks. Michael grinned and stood up, making sure his prick was out of sight and that everything was in order before looking back at Calum, who still had yet to respond.   
He looked pretty like that, Michael decided, all flushed and embarrassed and vulnerable. Yeah, he'll wear them for me.   
"I'll get you some then, yeah?" Michael said, and then winked before opening the storage room door and taking a cautious peek around before ducking out.   
The quiet snick of the door almost covered up Calum's stammered out "S-s-sure." but Michael most definitely heard it.


End file.
